When searching for and booking flights and hotels, a travel consumer may utilize choice environments provided by online travel agencies and websites. These choice environments can provide travel-related information and advice on everything from destinations to hotels, related points of interest, and pricing data for a vast array of goods and services. However, a choice task of the travel consumer is often encumbered by information abundance and by legacy technology platforms that almost invariably complicate the consumer choice problem.
Moreover, travel agents and online travel agencies may need to sort through a plurality of records and manually select various options when selecting and scheduling the travel itinerary for the travel consumer. This process becomes particularly difficult when multiple databases are involved in developing complex itineraries, such as reserving multiple flights, hotels, cars, and restaurants, and for developing itineraries for groups of travel consumers. Furthermore, travel agents and online travel agencies may charge travel consumers for making changes to their itineraries and these changes can take from hours to days to take effect.
Additionally, a conventional travel reservation process does not typically involve taking into consideration previous travel itineraries associated with the travel consumer. Thus, searching for and selecting a travel itinerary is done without analysis of selections or preferences associated with previous requests.